Las leyendas no mueren (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Las tortugas viajan al futuro y viven con Cody Jones en su edificio; pero existe un gran secreto que Cody y el presidente Bishop tratarán de ocultarles a las tortugas, ya que es vital para la supervivencia de la humanidad que ninguna de las tortugas se entere de su futuro. Basado en el capítulo "El diario" de TMNT Fast forward. (Este es mi Homenaje al 30 aniversario de TMNT)


**Capítulo 1 El gran secreto.**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

27 de Marzo del 2134.

Desde que las tortugas fueron transportadas al futuro, se habían instalado en la mansión de Cody Jones, el biznieto de Abril y Casey. Su vida era tranquila, sobre todo porque ahora habitaban en un mundo en donde mutantes y alienígenas convivían en paz con los humanos. Esto les permitía salir a la calle libremente, por primera vez en sus vidas.

Hace unos días, Splinter se había ido a un monasterio a Japón, en un viaje espiritual. El viaje fue cortesía de Cody quién se encargó de todos los arreglos y aunque las tortugas también fueron invitados, ninguno quiso ir. No querían perderse todas las cosas nuevas que podían encontrar en la gran ciudad y en el edificio de Cody.

En la sala de juegos, las tortugas estaban viendo una película de ninjas contra samurais en cuarta dimensión.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Todo se ve tan real! Y ni siquiera necesitamos lentes especiales – Mikey estaba sorprendido de que las imágenes holográficas salieran de la pantalla – ¡Es como estar ahí! ¡Realmente se puede vivir la acción!

En la película un tren transportaba un cargamento de dinamita. Los villanos encendieron una mecha y el héroe apenas pudo saltar del tren a tiempo. Una gran explosión iluminó la pantalla y los sillones en donde los chicos estaban sentados se sacudieron tan violentamente que casi los hicieron caer. De inmediato una ráfaga de viento y humo los cubrió mientras el sonido de la explosión hacía cimbrar los muebles y las ventanas.

– ¡Wau! – Los cuatro hermanos aplaudieron por el realismo de los efectos especiales, pero sus gritos de admiración duraron poco tiempo, porque en ese momento el protagonista desenfundó su espada para enfrentar al villano de la historia. Los chicos se acomodarón en sus asientos para disfrutar de la batalla final.

– ¡Las escenas de pelea son increíbles.

– ¡Cállate Leo! No dejas oír. – Rafael tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz que se llevó a la boca, mientras admiraba la película.

En ese momento, el héroe cayó al suelo y cuando su enemigo levantó su espada para asesinarlo… comenzaron los comerciales.

– ¡NOOOOO! – los chicos se quejaron.

– ¡COMERCIALES! – Mikey refunfuño – ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué tienen que aparecer comerciales justo en la parte más emocionante?

Cuando el primer anuncio terminó, apareció una mujer rubia al lado de un mutante saludando a la audiencia. Ella sonrió a las cámaras – ¡Buenos días New York! Todo está listo para el gran "TTZZZZZZZ"… la gente ya se está preparando para salir a las calles y festejar el "TZZZZZZZ"… mejor evento del año, así que no se pierda el próximo… TZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

La pantalla se puso en blanco y sólo se escuchaba la estática.

– ¡No puede ser! – Miguel Ángel le dio unos golpes a la pantalla para ver si podía hacerla funcionar. – ¡CODY, OTRA VEZ SE DESCOMPUSO LA TELEVISIÓN!

Cody entró a la sala fingiendo naturalidad, pero su risa nerviosa no se escapó de la atenta mirada de Leonardo.

– ¿Se descompuso de nuevo? ¡Qué mal! Bueno chicos, no se preocupen. Voy a repararla enseguida. Mientras tanto porque no van a relajarse un rato.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con la película? – Mikey estaba molesto – ¡Se quedó en lo más emocionante!

– No te preocupes Mikey. Me encargaré de grabar todos los programas que quieran y los podrán ver sin anuncios ¡No es genial!

– ¡Qué bueno! Porque los comerciales ABURREN! – Resopló Mikey.

– Hablando de anuncios – Leo intervino – Han estado hablando de un gran festejo o algo así.

– ¡Ah sí! – Cody empezó a desarmar la televisión, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Es uno de esos eventos aburridos que celebran los políticos. Ya sabes, hay discursos, apretones de manos, más discursos, algunas fotos y al final… ¡más discursos! Es taaan aburrido que nadie le da importancia. En fin, por qué no van a la cocina. Encargue una gran variedad de pizzas que ya estan listas para comer.

– ¡PIZZAS! – Mikey gritó emocionado – ¡Vamos chicos!

– Si, adelántense. Esto va a tardar un rato.

Los tres hermanos salieron, pero Leonardo se quedó un momento.

– Cody ¿Todo está bien?

– Sí Leo, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

– No sé. Últimamente has estado actuando extraño.

– No es nada. Es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo con los nuevos inventos y he estado un poco tenso. ¡Eso es todo!

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Por supuesto! Si sucediera algo malo, te lo diría. – El chico sonrió – Vamos Leo, ve con los demás. Además de pizza, hay un rico pastel de chocolate que te está esperando, pero si Mikey se adelanta, no quedará nada para ti.

Leonardo sonrió y se despidió con una señal de cabeza. En cuanto se fue, Cody respiró aliviado. Enseguida programó la televisión para grabar los programas y eliminar todos los anuncios.

– Señor Cody – le dijo su robot sirviente – el presidente Bishop quiere hablar con usted.

El chico tomo la llamada y en la charola que llevaba el robot apareció una pantalla con el presidente sumamente preocupado.

– ¿Cómo va todo con las tortugas?

– Hasta ahora bien, pero cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos aquí. Ya programe la televisión para que elimine todos los anuncios y noticieros, pero creo que Donatello y Leonardo empiezan a sospechar.

– Es imprescindible que los mantengas aislados. Renet dice que hay disturbios en la continuidad del tiempo y al parecer, todo se relaciona con esta fecha. Para mantener la integridad de nuestro mundo y la paz de la alianza galáctica, es imprescindible que las tortugas no se enteren de la verdad.

– ¡Pero cada vez es más difícil tenerlos aquí encerrados! ¡Cómo vamos a impedir que se enteren del evento más importante de cien mundos!

– Podría mandarlos encarcelar y así podríamos vigilarlos.

– No funcionará. Ya los conoce, encontrarían la forma de escapar y entonces se enterarían de todo.

– Tienes razón. Voy a reunir al consejo para pensar en una solución. No te preocupes Cody, nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación. Mientras tanto, mantenlos alejados de la ciudad.

– Sí claro, ¡Como si fuera tan simple!

Y la pantalla se apagó.

* * *

28 de marzo del 2134.

Las tortugas estaban desayunando en compañía de Cody en el edificio O'Neil Tech.

– ¡Estoy aburrido! – Miguel Ángel terminaba de comer sus hot cakes con miel – ¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear un rato?

– ¡Es estupendo! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Vamos de inmediato! – Dijeron sus hermanos.

– ¡NO, ESPEREN! – Alarmado, Cody se puso de pie – ¿Por qué quieren salir? Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan.

– ¡Pero estamos aburridos! – Mike suspiró – ¡Quiero que salgamos a conocer la ciudad!

– ¡NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE ESA NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA.

– ¿Por qué no, Cody? – Leonardo miraba al chico, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

– Pues porque… Porque… Realmente no hay nada nuevo que ver… Todo es muy aburrido allá afuera.

– Cody, ¿nos estás ocultando algo?

– ¿Ocultando? ¡Claro que no, Leo! Es sólo que… ¡yo había escuchado tantas historias sobre ustedes que realmente quería conocerlos! y ahora que están aquí, me gustaría que permaneciéramos juntos todo el tiempo.

– ¡Oh, eso es tan dulce! – Mikey abrazó a Cody efusivamente.

– Entonces, ven con nosotros – le sugirió Donnie – Sería mejor si tú nos mostraras la ciudad.

– No puedo. Tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí y no puedo porque… – El videocelular en el reloj de Cody empezó a sonar y el chico respiro aliviado – ¡Esperen un momento! Tengo que atender esta llamada.

Cody salió corriendo del comedor y en cuanto se fue, Leonardo les dijo a sus hermanos.

– ¿No les parece que últimamente Cody está actuando muy extraño?

– No. – Donatello respondió automáticamente, sin apartar la vista de su libro electrónico.

– Para nada – Murmuró Rafael, leyendo su periódico.

– A mí me parece normal – Miguel Ángel se comió los últimos hot cakes que quedaban en el plato de un sólo mordisco.

– Pues yo creo que algo nos está ocultando y deberíamos averiguar de qué se trata.

* * *

Afuera, Cody contestó la llamada. Bastó presionar un botón en su reloj para que se proyectara una imagen de Bishop.

– ¡Señor presidente!

– ¿Cómo vas con las tortugas?

– Hasta el momento no se han enterado de nada, pero cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos aquí encerrados ¡y el festival es pasado mañana! Justamente ahora estaban hablando de salir a pasear por la ciudad.

– ¡Debemos impedirlo!

– ¡Lo sé, pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo y las ideas se me están acabando!

– Nosotros tenemos un plan. Diles a las tortugas que tengo que hablar con ellos. Estaré ahí en una hora y recuerda ¡Por ningún motivo debes dejar que las tortugas abandonen el edificio!

– Está bien, señor.

Cuando Cody regresó al comedor, las tortugas ya se habían ido.

– ¡Oh, no! – El chico, activó un botón de su reloj – computadora, localiza a las tortugas.

La voz computarizada le respondió – Las tortugas se encuentran en la sala.

– Computadora, cierra todas las puertas y no los dejes salir – Desesperado, el chico corrió por la mansión, tratando de alcanzarlos. Los encontró en la sala recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para salir.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van?

– ¡Afuera! Queremos salir a pasear por la ciudad – Mikey acomodó sus nunchakus en su cinturón.

– ¿Por qué?

– Escucha Cody – Le dijo Leonardo – Hemos pasado toda la vida escondidos en las alcantarillas y ocultándonos de la gente; y ahora, por primera vez, tenemos la oportunidad de pasear libremente por las calles, junto con todos los mutantes y alienígenas que viven en New York ¡Es lógico que queramos salir a pasear por la ciudad, a la vista de todos!

– ¡Lo sé y los entiendo perfectamente! Si quieren, yo mismo los llevaré a conocer la ciudad más tarde, ¡Pero por el momento, no pueden salir!

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Por qué?… pues porque… porque el Presidente Bishop acaba de llamar, y dice que tiene una gran sorpresa para ustedes.

– ¡Una sorpresa! – Mike sonrió – ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

– No lo sé. No me dijo nada.

– Tal vez la sorpresa puede esperar – sugirió Donatello.

– ¡Está no! Escuchen, el presidente Bishop es un hombre sumamente ocupado y está dejando todas sus actividades sólo para venir a hablar con ustedes. ¡No pueden rechazar su invitación!

– ¿Tú que dices Leo? – Le preguntó Rafael

– Creo que Cody tiene razón. Vamos a esperar al presidente y luego saldremos a pasear.

– ¡Ohhh! – Decepcionado Miguel Ángel se sentó en el sillón – ¡Espero que no tarde mucho o moriré de aburrimiento!

Sólo pasaron unos minutos y Cody ya no sabía cómo retener a las tortugas. De hecho, Mikey estaba a punto de irse cuando el presidente anunció su entrada al edificio.

– ¡Señor presidente! – Las tortugas se pusieron de pie, en señal de saludo.

– Buenos días. Es muy grato verlos de nuevo.

– Señor presidente, Cody nos dijo que quería vernos.

– Así es Leonardo.

– ¿Y cuál es la emergencia?

– No hay ninguna emergencia. Se trata de una muestra de gratitud que la ciudad de New York quiere brindarles a ustedes.

– ¿A nosotros? – Los chicos se miraron extrañados.

– El consejo y yo hemos estado pensando que el gobierno nunca les dado las gracias oficialmente por sus servicios prestados a la sociedad. Verán, ustedes han salvado a la ciudad y al planeta en varias ocasiones; han protegido a los inocentes y han salvado a millones de personas. Por eso, a nombre del gobierno de la ciudad de New York, quiero agradecerles por sus actos heroicos, regalándoles una estancia gratuita en el Centro de Cultura Internacional.

– ¡Eso es genial! – Gritó Cody emocionado. – ¡Chicos eso es increíble! ¡Es el Centro de Tecnología más avanzado del mundo!

– ¡Pstf! La ciencia apesta – Refunfuñó Rafael.

– Yo pasó. Eso es aburrido – Se quejó Miguel Ángel.

Sin inmutarse, Bishop abrió su portafolio y una pantalla holográfica apareció en el aire.

– Este es el centro de investigación – En la imagen aparecieron una serie de máquinas sofisticadas, computadoras y otros equipos que hicieron que Donnie se emocionara.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Yo quiero ir!

– En la división de electrónica, se encuentra un domo en donde se están probando los prototipos de los nuevos videojuegos que aún no han salido a la venta – Al oír esto, Mikey sonrió y observó las imágenes – En esta esfera puedes controlar la gravedad a voluntad, lo que da la sensación de volar o caminar y con las imágenes holográficas puede recrearse cualquier escenario. Además, se pueden elegir cualquier arma, desde espadas laser hasta pistolas de plasma. Aquí está lo más nuevo en simuladores holográficos. Así que pueden caminar por toda clase de escenarios, pelear con todo tipo de monstruos y elegir cualquier personaje que quieran. Es cómo viajar por varios universos y épocas, y vivir realmente el juego.

– ¡FANTÁSTICO! – Gritó Miguel Ángel – ¡Yo me apunto para ir!

– Y eso no es todo. En la sección de alimentos, se encuentra el festival de la cerveza galáctico. Es una exposición sobre todo tipo de cervezas, desde la antigüedad hasta la fecha, en la tierra y en otros 20 planetas.

– ¡Vaya! Eso suena interesante – Sonrió Rafael.

– También se expone una colección de armas antiguas, espadas y armaduras en este y otros planetas. Creo que eso te puede interesar Leonardo.

– Confieso que me gustaría ver esa colección de espadas.

– Como pueden ver en el Centro de Cultura Internacional encontrarán lo más avanzado en tecnología, museos, bibliotecas y videojuegos, además pueden admirar las exposiciones y disfrutar de las muestras gastronómicas.

– ¡Eso suena genial! – Miguel Ángel estaba tan emocionado como sus hermanos.

– Pero eso no es todo – Bishop sonrió ligeramente – Además, tenemos reservado el mejor hotel multiespecies de 14 estrellas. Es lo mejor que hay en la galaxia – Enseguida se proyectaron las imágenes – Habitaciones de lujo, albercas con olas, bufetes, salón de juegos, canchas de tenis y varios deportes, incluyendo deportes extremos, salas de masajes y spa. – El servicio es de primera, y cada huésped cuenta con su propio robot sirviente. Además, a un lado del hotel se encuentra un parque de diversiones con montaña rusa, rueda de la fortuna y otras atracciones. Todo eso será para ustedes, por una semana. Serán como unas vacaciones de lujo ¿Qué dicen?

– ¡NOS ENCANTA! – Gritaron los cuatro hermanos en coro.

– ¡Preparen sus cosas! El transporte los está esperando.

Los hermanos se fueron corriendo, pero cuando Cody se quedó a solas con Bishop, le preguntó.

– Es una idea genial, señor Presidente, pero cómo haremos para que no se enteren del evento.

– Lo tengo todo resuelto. En la televisión sólo podrán ver programas grabados. No hay forma de que vean noticias o anuncios y los periódicos serán editados especialmente para que no muestren nada sobre el evento.

– ¿Y la gente?

– No habrá gente. Me encargué de reservar todo el hotel. Las tortugas serán los únicos ocupantes.

Cody sonrió.

* * *

Los chicos hicieron las maletas en tiempo record, y en pocos minutos estaban listos para salir. Bishop los condujo al techo, en donde los esperaba una turbo limusina voladora de lujo.

– ¡WOW! – Exclamaron los chicos. Al subir curioseaban todos los aditamentos.

– Miren esto, ¡Asientos de piel! ¡Y tiene una yacusi dentro! – Mikey saltó al agua salpicando a todos.

– ¡Miren esta pantalla!, podemos ver vídeos mientras viajamos. ¡Y chequen el sonido! – Donatello encendió las bocinas a todo volumen y los vidrios de los edificios cercanos empezaron a vibrar. – ¡Increíble!

– ¡Y miren esto! – Rafael presionó un botón y un bar apareció de un extremo de la limusina – Tienen toda clase de bebidas ¿Qué tal champaña? ¡Para celebrar nuestras primeras vacaciones!

– ¡Champaña está bien! – Leonardo y sus hermanos brindaron.

Leonardo presionó un botón y el techo de la limusina voladora se abrió. Entonces los jóvenes se asomaron por el techo y empezaron a gritar por los aires, como lo harían los adolescentes normales al pasear en un vehículo como este.

La llegada al hotel no fue menos glamorosa. Un ejército de robots los esperaba para darles la bienvenida. Les entregaron collares de flores y les dieron un coctel de bienvenida.

Las habitaciones eran espectaculares. Tenían comando de voz, camas de agua, yacusi, pantalla de televisión en cuarta dimensión con sonido estéreo envolvente y todo lo que los chicos pudieran desear.

Lo primero que quisieron probar fue la piscina. Jugaron en los toboganes, practicaron competencias de natación y buceo para saber quién aguantaba más la respiración. Se broncearon un rato y les sirvieron bebidas deliciosas, mientras un grupo de robots masajistas les daban masajes relajantes.

– ¡YUJOUUUU! – Gritó Miguel Ángel al deslizarse por el tobogán y caer al agua, salpicando a todos – ¡ESTÁS SON MIS MEJORES VACACIONES!

– Estás son tus únicas vacaciones – lo corrigió Donatello.

– ¡Es increíble que nunca nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo para tomar unas vacaciones y relajarnos! – Dijo Leonardo mientras se recostaba en el camastro para broncearse el caparazón.

– Con tantos enemigos al asecho, era difícil pensar en un descanso. Además, ¿A dónde podríamos ir? Recuerda que vivíamos en las alcantarillas.

– Cierto, Donnie, pero si un día regresamos a casa tenemos que darnos un tiempo para relajarnos de vez en cuando.

– Si algún día regresamos a casa – Miguel Ángel suspiró – ¡voy a extrañar todo esto!

– No pienses en eso Mikey – Leonardo le sonrió a su hermano – Por ahora vamos a disfrutar el momento. ¿Quién quiere ir a los deportes extremos?

– ¡YOOOOO! – Gritarón en coro las tortugas.

Los cuatro hermanos se dejaron arrastrar por la euforia del momento. Disfrutaron de comidas exquisitas. Paladearon, langosta, caviar y otras delicias. En la noche disfrutaron de una noche de juegos en el casino.

Al día siguiente fueron al Centro de Cultura Internacional y fue como visitar un parque de diversiones. Los chicos no podían decidir qué querían visitar primero, así que optaron por dividirse.

Por supuesto que Donatello fue a observar los inventos más recientes, Miguel Ángel fue a la cámara holográfica a probar lo último en juegos de video, Rafael fue a la degustación de cervezas de la Tierra a lo largo de la historia y también de otros planetas. Finalmente Leonardo fue a observar la colección de espadas y su historia. Estas actividades les tomaron todo el día. Después volvieron al hotel para disfrutar de un momento de relajación en la piscina y luego se fueron directo a los juegos extremos.

Los chicos nunca se habían divertido tanto en toda su vida.

* * *

30 de marzo del 2134.

Al tercer día de vacaciones, los cuatro hermanos fueron de nuevo al Centro de Cultura Internacional, pero esta vez, Leonardo recordó que tenían una de las bibliotecas y hemerotecas más extensas del mundo. Así que, fue echar un vistazo.

Al llegar, ingresó en un gran cuarto rodeado por paredes blancas. Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a él y una voz computarizada le dijo:

– Bienvenido al sistema de biblioteca virtual del Centro de Cultura Internacional ¿Qué información desea?

– Mmmm, ¿Qué tal un poco de información sobre Miyamoto Musashi?

– Buscando información de Miyamoto Musashi… Se han encontrado 140 archivos históricos, 450 sobre técnicas de combate y 1432 archivos de ficción en la categoría de novelas. Por favor seleccione.

– Archivos históricos. Biografía.

– Procesando...

De inmediato la habitación se transformó y se llenó con las imágenes del Japón feudal. En una choza se veía a una mujer dando a luz a un niño mientras una voz decía: "Miyamoto Musashi nació en el…

– Esto es fantástico – Leonardo trató de tocar los muros pero su mano los atravesó. Lo mismo sucedió con las personas – ¡No son reales! Deben ser imágenes holográficas, pero se ven tan reales. ¡Es como estar ahí!

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Hace unos días habían tenido una mala experiencia con el diario de Abril. Splinter y Cody les habían tratado de dar una lección, alterando el diario con futuros horribles, para que los chicos comprendieran lo peligroso que podría ser averiguar datos sobre su futuro, pero Leonardo sentía curiosidad. Después de todo, resultaba bastante tentador conocer su futuro. Especialmente si tenía acceso a toda la información requerida.

– Computadora, ¿Tienes información sobre Leonardo Hamato?

– Una alarma sonó y una luz roja se encendió – ERROR… ACCESO DENEGADO.

– ¿Por qué? Computadora ¿Quién bloqueo los archivos?

– La luz roja y la alarma se encendieron de nuevo – ERROR… ACCESO DENEGADO.

– Mmhh. Tiene que haber una forma de desbloquear todo.

Entonces recordó una tarjeta que le había robado a Cody en una ocasión.

– Solicito acceso a los archivos – y mostró la identificación de Cody. Una luz enfocó la identificación, escaneó la tarjeta y la luz roja se apagó.

– Acceso autorizado.

– Computadora, quiero toda la información que tengas de Leonardo Hammato.

– Procesando...

– ¡NO! ESPERA – Gritó Cody, quién entró corriendo a la biblioteca virtual. – COMPUTADORA, CANCELA LA PETICIÓN.

La computadora escaneó el cuerpo de Cody Jones y su retina.

– Petición cancelada.

– ¿Leonardo qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Sólo estaba buscando un libro.

– ¡No! Estabas buscando archivos históricos. Creí que había quedado claro que no debían buscar información de sus vidas en el futuro.

– En ese momento sonó el reloj celular de Cody. El chico presionó un botón y la imagen del presidente se proyectó en el aire.

– Señor presidente, tenemos un problema. Leonardo está en la biblioteca virtual y quiere averiguar sobre su futuro.

– Lo sé. Renet está conmigo y los estamos viendo en la esfera interdimensional del tiempo. Renet dice que Leonardo puede ver el futuro de sus hermanos sin alterar el destino, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podrá ver su propio futuro o el mundo se colapsara y el futuro como lo conocemos cambiará por completo. Ella dice que de una u otra manera, Leonardo descubrirá el futuro de sus hermanos, así que puede verlo, pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál condición?

En ese momento Renet apareció frente a Leonardo usando el cetro del tiempo.

– ¡Renet!

– ¡Qué gustó verte de nuevo Leonardo! – Ella sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente – Leonardo, puedes ver una parte del futuro de tus hermanos, pero sólo verás lo que Cody te muestre. Sin embargo, no podrás ver tu propio futuro, porque alterarías el destino de la humanidad. Quiero que prometas que después de este día, nunca, jamás volverás a intentar averiguar tu futuro o el de tus hermanos. ¿Está claro?

– Sí.

– Lo juras por tu honor.

– Lo juro.

– Muy bien – Ella miró a Cody – puedes mostrarle el futuro de sus hermanos – luego se le acercó al oído y le murmuró – pero no le digas demasiado, sólo lo que tú ya sabes.

– Está bien.

– Adiós Leonardo, nos seguiremos viendo.

Al decir esto, ella desapareció, dejando solos al niño y a Leonardo.

El joven líder estaba emocionado. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de conocer el futuro de su familia.

– Muy bien vamos a comenzar. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

– Quiero comenzar con una vida feliz y llena de éxitos. Vamos a iniciar con el futuro de Donatello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**NOTA: **En la serie Fast forward las tortugas viajaron al año 2105 (100 años al futuro), pero en este caso lo cambié al 2134 para que coincidiera con el aniversario de las tortugas y que las tortugas cumplieran 150 años.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic. Creo que este es el primer fic que no es trágico. Espero que les guste.


End file.
